Mara
The Demon, Mara is an exceptionally powerful demon of unknown eye color that was charged with preventing St. Ávila from returning to hell. Powerful and determined, he has stalked the Saint for over a decade and has thwarted Avila's entry to hell by killing greedy low level demons, sinners, and any others who would aid his entry into perdition. History A demon of extraordinary strength, Mara was once a ruler of hell that maintained his realm in the depths, known as Māra-saṃyutta, (Palace of Craving, Aversion, and Attachment). A place of constant warring and battle, Mara crafted a slice of the underworld where the barbaric and brutal could fight a bloody conquest for all eternity. He ruled there undisturbed for eons before Avila descended into hell and happened upon his warring realm. Saddened by the constant torment and slaughter, Avila released his compassion in a powerful display, purifying the Māra-saṃyutta into nothingness in almost an instant and absolving the barbaric souls into ones fit for heaven. Mara was able to resist the purification, but found his realm and the souls trapped there already lost. Brandishing the full might of his power, he banded together with his fellow greater demons and managed to push Avila's soul back to Earth before his light could spread. The loss of Māra-saṃyutta and the millions of souls there would later become known as the Light in Hell and the first time should managed to escape hell. With his realm gone and Avila back on Earth, Mara was blamed for the loss of Māra-saṃyutta, and was charged with preventing Avila's return to hell as punishment. Branded with a red cross to mark his exile, Mara is forever cursed from reentering hell or making use of his once immeasurable power as a ruler of hell. Only when Avila's soul had permanently entered heaven can Mara return and hope to rebuild his once glorious realm. Personality Taciturn and fearless, Mara was infamous amongst his kind for his brutality on the field of battle and his stoic nature in hell. Even the greater demons that ruled the inferno looked up to his might and eventually rewarded him with his own section of hell. A pragmatic demon, Mara turned his realm of torment into a training ground, where the strongest of the dammed souls would battle and eventually turn into strong demons. Despite his fame in hell, Mara was also known for his honor, perhaps a remnant from his human life, and was often at odds with his fellow demons while in battle. Mara, despite hells instance, never engaged in the dealing or scamming of souls. If ever a human intended to bargain for his power, Mara always made clear the terms of his pact and fulfilled his end completely. Since being ejected from hell for the destruction of his realm, Mara has wondered Earth a stranger to the peaceful and seemingly directionless world. He claims to long for the restful chaos of the inferno and wishes to return as soon as possible. To that end, he approaches his task of preventing Avila's return to hell with a ruthless efficiency, killing dozens of humans and demons who would unknowingly unleash Avila's light back on hell. Despite the destruction of his realm and exile from hell, Mara claims to have no real hard feelings against The Living Saint, and almost welcomed the change, had it not ended with his exile. Powers and Abilities Within the ranks of the demonic hierarchy, the highest ranking warriors of hell are charged with governing the strength and armies of the Inferno. The Demon Mara, clad in flames, was said to be the greatest of hells warriors and lead innumerable victories against the heavenly host. However, his existence prior to his exile from hell remains legend, subject to rumors of varied veracity. Supposedly gifted with incredible god-like powers there are few records of Mara appearing on the battlefield; however, it is said this is because even a glimpse of his power is enough to destroy the world, devastating all its path - both the record and the record-keeper. *'Mark of the Red Beast'- Despite his fame in hell, after his exile Mara was cursed and branded with a seal of the beast, a mark devised by hells finest to punish and drain the strength of a demon to render it nearly mortal. While the mark would leave the average demon powerless, the seal diminished Mara's strength by nearly 3/4, leaving the once peerless warrior of hell little more than a common red eye. The seal can only be removed by the demon who placed it on Mara, an especially powerful angel, or St. Ávila himself, who can dispel demon magic. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Demons